Just A Regular Day In The ER
by BeHiNdThEsHaDoWs45
Summary: Kerry gets a teenage patient, Luka and Sam have trouble, Carter and Abby are together, Elizabeth has a breakdown and JingMei helps, Neela gets a patient who is a victim of rape, Susan gets in a car crash. CHAPTER 16 POSTED!
1. Kerry

**6:30 p.m. **

"Kerry! We have a trauma coming in!" Carter called. She set down her pencil and moved quickly towards the hospital doors. She heard the wailing sirens of the ambulance, and watched as a young girl was rolled, on a gurney of course, to the icy ground.

"Fourteen years old, two broken ribs, dislocated shoulder, bullet to the chest, abrasions on her stomach and legs!" cried the paramedic. Kerry and Carter were soon joined by Abby and Luka.

"Name?" asked Kerry quickly.

"Sally, she told us when she was still conscious. We don't know her last name, though" he replied. Kerry stared at her. She had long blonde hair, well past her shoulders. She had a black eye, and a cut that ran the length of her cheek. The voices that yelled orders around her faded into a noisy blur. She just kept staring at her. Patients never really affected Kerry that much, but this time it would seem otherwise.

As the doctors quickly unclothed Sally's top half, they worked on the deep gunshot wound. Kerry sighed with relief when she felt the bullet, and drew it out. "Piece of cake" smiled Carter, "this girl was lucky."

"Yes, she was. As am I, _John_" Abby slurred, then kissed him hard. He smiled and teased her lips with his tongue.

"Dr. Carter, Dr. Lockhart, I do NOT have time to watch you play kissy-face! Now we have to sew this girl back up!" she yelled. Luka hid a smirk.

Abby rolled her eyes, and the four doctors started to work. After they finished, Abby lifted up Sally's limp arm, just to feel the reassurance of a pulse. This was a natural habit of hers. She looked down, but dropped the arm instantly. "Christ!" she stepped back, and knocked over a glass jar of Q-tips.

"God Dammit Abby! What is it?" asked Kerry angrily. John apparently saw it too, because he nearly tripped over the stool behind him. He lifted her arm up, and sighed with concern. "Look."

Kerry threw away her bloody gloves. She took the arm, and squinted in the light. Her face contorted. Cuts, that looked similar to cat-scratches, ran up the girls forearm, and shoulder.

"Do you think she made those hers-' started Abby, but Kerry interrupted loudly.

"Of course she made those herself, Abby!!" she yelled, "are you completely oblivious to what teenagers do these days?!"

Luka looked at Kerry. "Weaver, calm down. We still have to treat the ribs and shoulder dislocation."

"Fine, we can do that now. No, wait, send Abby out. I don't want to see her face in here again."

"But wh-'

"Don't ask Abby! Just get out of here!"

Abby stormed out of the trauma room. "That was harsh" said Carter softly, and turned, but not before calling, "I'm sure you both can treat a few broken bones?" He shook his head, threw off his gloves, and followed close on her heels.

Kerry bit her tongue, and looked at Luka. He shrugged his shoulders, not wanting to get in the middle of it.


	2. Abby

**7:15 p.m.**

Abby stormed down the hallway, and ducked into a nearby medicine pantry. She crossed her arms over her stomach, and leaned back against the wall. That bitch! No, Weaver was not a bitch. Yes, she had her Nazi moments, but the woman was tarnished to a point. Abby bit her lip. What was she supposed to do? She had waited so long to become a doctor, and it had finally happened. She was faced with many patients a day, barking orders, but it never necessarily bothered her. Until now. Nightmares of her mother's attempted suicide, and a helicopter crash plagued her mind. She let out a loud sob. She was with Carter now. It didn't matter anymore.

Suddenly the door to the medicine pantry burst open. Susan strolled in to retrieve some syringes. "Oh hey Ab- are you okay?" she asked, worried.

"Fine, I just encountered Weaver in a bad mood" she said, as a tear rolled down her cheek. Susan placed a warm hand on her shoulder. "She's just like that" she stated, "but anyway, Carter's looking for you. Should I tell him your in here?" Abby nodded solemnly, and turned her head away, more tears escaping her eyes. She kept thinking about the girl that had cut herself. Poor thing.

"Well I have to be on my way, Chuck is waiting outside in the car. I'll see you later, maybe we can go get lunch sometime? Well, goodbye." Susan exited the room. Carter entered the room a few minutes later. Abby didn't say anything, just turned her back to him.

He hugged her from the back. "Weaver was out of line" he said into her shoulder. She turned and faced him. "I know, Carter." Before she knew it, she was in his arms, kissing him ferociously.

She ran a hand through his thick brown hair, and she backed herself up against the wall. He smiled and carefully removed her stethoscope and coat. She did the same with him. He started to tug on the waistband of her scrubs, when a thought suddenly popped into her head. Her mother was trying to commit suicide….

"NO!" she yelled loudly, and Carter stopped. He studied her closely. "Abby, is everything ok?"

"Um, yea. I just have to- you know- get some air." She said, and left, leaving a confused Carter, hair ruffled, standing behind.

**7:45 p.m.**

Susan walked past the front desk, to see Kerry studying some charts. "I'm off." She said. Kerry looked up abruptly.

"Alright, goodbye Susan" she retorted. Her mind was still severely focused on young Sally. She had ordered Sam to watch over her, and page her when she woke up. She drummed her fingers on the table.

"And Kerry?" added Susan, interrupting her thoughts.

"What?" she said.

"Lay off Abby, okay?"

"What do you mean?"

Susan moved closer to her, and said in a low tone, "look, I know you yelled at her when you guys were taking care of the teenager. I don't know what's wrong with her, but I found her crying in a medicine pantry in the hallway. Just, you know, take it easy on her?"

This got Kerry's attention. She hurt Abby? Well…she did scream at her. God, what had she done? "Yea" Kerry nodded quickly, "yea."

"Ok, bye Dr. Weaver." Susan left.

**8:00 p.m.**

Abby blew a cloud of smoke from the cigarette she was smoking. She felt a hand enclose around her wrist, and the cigarette was plucked from her hand, and thrown into the snow. Kerry turned to face her. "Abby, you don't smoke."

Abby stared at her in disbelief, and pulled free from Weaver's grasp. "Do NOT fucking tell me what I don't do!" she yelled, and stormed away.

Kerry hobbled after her, and forced her to turn around. "I can understand why you're mad at me…"

"YOU SURE AS HELL BETTER UNDERSTAND!" Abby screamed. She felt like she was going to throw up. Tears began to pour out of her eyes, worse than before. Her mother, her brother, the girl…

"I'm sorry-' said Kerry, trying desperately to get Abby to calm down. "NO! YOU'RE NOT!" With that, she turned on her heel, and stormed out of Kerry's sight.

**8:30 p.m.**

Susan bit at her nail nervously, watching Chuck drive. "Have you been drinking?" she asked, addressing his bloodshot eyes.

"Just a few beers.." he muttered.

She glared at him. "Chuck, do you know how dangerous that is?! Come on, pull over and let me drive."

"No! Let me do it!" he yelled.

"CHUCK!" she screamed as he nearly drove to the other side of the freeway. Susan reached over for the wheel.

"No! Stop it Susie! Don't touch I-' but he couldn't finish his sentence, because a huge semi crashed into the side of their car.


	3. Neela

**8:45 p.m. **

Neela leaned against the wall. Her head was throbbing. Kerry walked down the hall, and turned towards the young woman. "Are you okay?" Neela nodded.

Carter moved fast through the hall, and grabbed Kerry's shoulder, "have you seen Abby?" she replied, but Neela didn't take the time to hear. She was just so bored. She missed Michael a lot. Suddenly, the doors of the ER burst open, and a patient was wheeled in. Neela quickly moved to the woman's side.

"Samantha Wilson, seventeen years old, victim of rape, beating, and has a stab wound in the stomach!" yelled the paramedic. Neela furrowed her brow. Poor kid…

"HELP!" the girl screamed, wildly out of control. Neela bent over her, trying to calm her down, but Samantha just clawed at her face. Blood streamed from her cheeks. They rushed into Trauma 3.

**9:00 p.m.**

Samantha was fine. Neela emerged from the room, and walked down the hallway. Kerry looked at her again. "Are you sure your okay?"

"FINE, Kerry." She hissed. Kerry walked beside her.

"Do you want to go get some coffee?" Weaver asked.

Neela looked at her. "Look, Kerry, I know Sandy just died and all..

"That's not what I meant" said Kerry, "never mind."

"Wait, Kerry, I didn't mean-

Kerry just walked off. Neela's stomach twisted in guilt. God! Hadn't she upset enough people today? Well, I mean, coffee, at nine o clock at night? Come on!

**9:15 p.m.**

Susan raised her arm. A sharp piece of metal was stuck in her elbow. She tried crawling across Chuck, who is struggling to get his seatbelt off. Susan could barely move, the car was crushed in smithereens. The guy who drove the semi was calling 911, apologizing every few seconds.

"SAYING SORRY IS NOT GOING TO GET US OUT OF A CRUSHED CAR!!" she screamed. Chuck finally managed to struggle free, and crawled out of the window. He held his hand out for Susan. She reached through a crushed opening, but all of a sudden a piece of glass crushed her hand, and the hood of the car came collapsing down on her.

"SUSAN!" Chuck cried, as she was proclaimed unconscious. Chuck fell to his knees, wailing sirens heard in the distance.


	4. Susan

**Notes: I love your reviews! Thank you all, I hope I get to write this whole thing! This chapter isn't the best, it's about how Susan gets taken to County and all the staff reactions. Chapters will be better after this, I promise! Keep reading! **

**9:45 p.m.**

Susan was lost in a world of deep swirling colors. She could feel unwanted car parts puncturing her. The pain was so immense that she almost couldn't feel it. Almost. Her eyes were forced shut, all she saw were deep reds and blues melting into eachother. She tried to think about nice things, good things, Kerry, Abby, Carter, Neela, Sam, Elizabeth, Jing-Mei, and Luka, all her friends. Her nails practically dug into the pavement. The ambulance was heard but not seen. Finally she felt warm hands grab her, she could faintly hear Chuck's crying. They slapped her cheeks, trying to get her eyes to open, but she couldn't feel them. All she wanted to do was drift away. What about the baby? She thought frantically. She felt blood trickle from her unmoving mouth. Chuck grasped her cold hand in his, saying he was sorry.

**10:00 p.m. (all staff)**

Abby stormed back into the hospital. She had been so bored, just sitting at home. "Nice to grace us with your presence" Kerry said, a bit concerned though.

"My pleasure" Abby hissed, and walked over to Jing-Mei. Before she could say another word, the doors to the ER burst open once again. But this time it wasn't any regular patient. It was Susan. Abby felt like she was about to faint. "SUSAN!" she screamed, and rushed over to the woman on the gurney.

Kerry turned quickly, and saw indeed that Susan was on the gurney. Her face paled as she rushed over. Chuck was crying, saying he was drunk and driving. Kerry reached across and slapped him. "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?!" she screamed.

Neela heard Kerry scream. She had recently been sitting by Samantha's bedside. She rushed up to see the newly arrived patient, and saw that it was Susan. Chuck was clutching his face, Kerry glaring angrily at him. Neela bit her tongue. What had happened? Susan was so nice, so responsible….a tear trickled down her cheek.

Sam moved towards all the commotion. "You guys what happ-' but she didn't finish her sentence. She saw Susan lying there, bruised, a piece of glass sticking into her stomach. "NO!" she yelled, but grabbed the side of the gurney, trying hard not to cry.

Luka heard Sam's screaming, and dropped his chart. He ran towards the patient everyone was fussing about. He grabbed Sam's arm, but stopped dead, when he saw Susan. "OPEN TRAUMA 1!" he hollered, staring at his colleague's medical state.

Jing-Mei turned around. She really didn't want to get in the middle of a trauma right now, but Luka's tone of voice told her something was up. She walked down the hallway quickly. She carefully peered over all the doctors. There, was Susan. Her hand came to her mouth. "Oh god!" she yelled, but saw Trauma 1 was still occupied, "WE SAID OPEN TRAUMA 1 GOD DAMMIT!" she screamed, tears pouring down her cheeks.

"We don't need you anymore, Carter" said Dr. Feller. Carter left the patient in Trauma 2.

"CARTER!" he heard Kerry scream, and entered Trauma 1. He quickly maneuvered over to the gurney. Jesus. It was Susan. The two had dated, but he never loved her in that way. But she was a good friend and mentor. How could this have happened?

Elizabeth was bored. There was nothing to do. She rubbed her eyes quickly, and decided to get home. She took the elevator down, but she would stop in the ER first. She walked quickly through the room. She needed to ask Kerry something. "Chuny!" she called to the nurse at the front desk, "where's Kerry?"

"Trauma 1."

Elizabeth jogged casually into the room. "Kerry!" she called. Kerry turned to her with a tear-stained face. Elizabeth saw Susan. She felt as if her knees would crumple from beneath her. "Good Lord!"

She quickly moved to Neela's side, watching as the doctors and nurses worked desperately to save their friend's life.


	5. Elizabeth

**10:30 p.m.**

Elizabeth walked out of the trauma room. She had been watching her colleagues work on Susan for an ongoing 20 minutes. Why did this always happen to her? Everyone she had ever loved had something bad happen to them. Mark had died. Her mother had found a new boyfriend, but he died. Rachel took drugs and had sex way to young. Romano had died. Oh, God! Did she just admit to herself that she loved Romano? A tear trickled down her cheek. She drove her teeth deep into her lip. Would Susan be okay?

**10:35 p.m. **

Jing-Mei took off her bloody latex gloves, and wiped her teary eyes with the back of her hand. She had gotten so emotional she couldn't work on Susan anymore. She saw Elizabeth sitting on an empty cot. She walked over and sat next to her. "Hey" she said.

"Hey" Elizabeth replied back, not sounding English at all.

"So, it was pretty bad what happened…." Said Jing-Mei, before Elizabeth furiously interrupted her.

"Of course it was BAD, Deb! Why wouldn't it be?!"

"Don't call me Deb."

"Alright, _Jing-Mei_" Elizabeth hissed, grabbing her colleagues forearms and shook her, "why are we here? Why do we have to work with these traumas? Somebody we know always dies! Kerry worked on Sandy, who died, Dr. Benton worked on Jesse, who died, and we are working on Susan, who MIGHT die!" Elizabeth stood up, running her hands through her hair.

"I just don't understand!" she cried, and buried her face in her hands. Jing-Mei walked up to her, and put her arm around her shoulders. Elizabeth began hiccupping with sobs, and looked up at her with a miserable face. Jing-Mei pulled her into a hug, and Elizabeth cried on her shoulder.

Chen cried too, only a bit, as she held her broken friend in the midst of a tragedy, that would only get worse.


	6. Sam

**11:00 p.m.**

Luka sighed, and left the Trauma room. He couldn't take it anymore. Sam watched him with large eyes from behind.

"Hey! Kovac!" came Jing-Mei's voice from behind. He turned around, hugged her, and said, "what?"

She wiped her red eyes. "Do you want to go grab a cappuccino somewhere? Starbucks maybe?"

"Sure." He said, and put his arm around her shoulders. Sam nearly dropped the scalpel she was handing to Kerry.

"Hey, why don't you get some rest hun?" said Abby quickly, moving closer to Carter.

"_I _call the shots here Abby" Kerry said in a huff, "she can go."

"Thankyou." Said Sam, and walked right between Jing-Mei and Luka as they exited County.

"Hey, can I join you guys?" she said.

Luka put his head down, as though disappointed, then nodded.

"Sure!" said Jing-Mei excitedly, and linked arms with her.

"God, I keep forgetting Doc Magoo's burned down!" Sam said, tucking her hair behind her ears.

"Yea" laughed Jing-Mei.

"Sam! Please don't remind us of more crisis' when one is already going on!" Luka yelled, "it's OBVIOUSLY bothering Jing-Mei."

"No it's not…." Said Jing-Mei carefully.

"Sorry" said Luka, and mopped his forehead, "Sam, I'm just so stressed."

Sam smiled warmly. "Aw, it's okay."

"Do you have a fever?" Jing-Mei said, feeling his forehead with the back of her hand. "Nope, glad to see your okay."

Jealousy welled up in Sam's stomach. She forced to keep it down. They walked in silence until they reached Starbucks. They wiped their snowy boots on the front mat, and entered the busy café.

Jing-Mei and Luka sat on the opposite of Sam. "Why don't you get our drinks?" said Luka.

"Sure" said Sam through her teeth, and went to get the cappuccinos.

She spotted Jing-Mei and Luka laughing together. He rubbed her arm, and she laid her head on his shoulder for a few seconds. Sam dropped all three cappuccinos she was holding. It burned her arm. "Ah!"

Luka looked up, and sighed. "Sam" he said, delicately helping Jing-Mei up, "I think Alex has gotten to your head."

The man at the counter rushed around. "I'll help you, miss!" he helped her pick up the coffee stained Styrofoam.

"Hey, guys it's getting late and I figure I'll go home" Jing-Mei said.

"No, I'll go with you and call a cab. Wandering alone at night is dangerous."

Sam looked at him. "Bye, Luka."

He didn't even respond, just left, laughing with Jing-Mei. Although, Dr. Chen kept glancing worriedly back at the young nurse. Sam dropped the pieces of coffee cup she had collected, and stormed into the bathroom. She ran her hands under cold water for a good ten minutes. She then quickly burst into a stall, and cried into her hands.

**11:40 p.m.**

"Kerry, she's stable" said Chuny. Kerry kept staring at Susan.

"But at any moment she could-

"Die. Yes I know. Only time will tell, it's her body that chooses her fate. Just come out of the room."

Kerry sighed, and walked to the front desk, where Neela was furiously scribbling on a chart.

"Look, I'm sorry that I jumped to conclusions-

"No," Neela interrupted, "it was me. I thought you were checking me out, I guess I was wrong. We're just friends."

"Well, in that case, Sandy's parents are watching Henry, so do you want to get something to eat?"

"Actually, I can't. I've got a patient I need to tend to."

Kerry's pager went off. "Well, that makes two of us. See you around, Neela."

"See you around Kerry." Neela replied, then smiled slightly. She wasn't completely alone at County.

**12:20 p.m.**

After her crying episode in the bathroom, Sam took a cab home. She arrived at the apartment, found Alex sleeping on the couch, and kissed his forehead. She grabbed a beer from her refridgerator, and walked to her room.


	7. Carter

Carter stared out the subway window. He couldn't stop thinking about Abby. He knew she was the one. He rubbed his hands together nervously. Then one of the biggest coincidences of his life happened. Abby boarded the subway.

"Abby!!" he called. She smiled softly and made her way over to him. He kissed her gently on the mouth, but stopped when he saw a tear trickle down her cheek. He wiped it away with his thumb and sat her down next to him.

"What happened?" he asked. She bit her lip.

"Weaver…..I just don't know…." She let the sentence trail off. He rubbed her shoulder reassuringly.

"Ah, don't worry about her. She has ALWAYS had PMS twenty four seven…"

She laughed softly.

"Hey Carter?"

"Yea?"

"Does Kem….well…does she know about us?"

"Yea, she does" Carter replied, "I told her over the phone, but the strange thing was, she seemed to expect it. She said we were soul mates of the universe…or something."

Abby laughed aloud. "I think she was right."

"Hey, do you wanna come to my place tonight?" Carter asked.

Abby nodded.

Note: sorry short chappy, just letting you guys know I was still alive! Thank god I got in touch with a computer on this trip, anyways my notices got deleted of but anyways, there will be more soon! Keep reviewing


	8. Luka

**3:00 a.m.**

It was like Luka was in a world of his own. He knew he had been horrible to Sam, and the guilt twisted his stomach. He didn't know why he had treated Jing-Mei so nicely, maybe because what had been going on with her and her father. He looked over at his alarm clock, and saw that he had about three hours more to sleep. He closed his eyes. Jing-Mei was with Pratt anyway……

**7:00 a.m.**

Luka strolled through the front doors of the ER. He saw Sam walk by. He grabbed her arm, but when he saw her he felt even worse than he did before. She had a cut on her lower left lip, and she looked like she had been crying. "Sam?"

She pulled away from him, as a few tears fell from her eyes. Luka saw Trauma 2 was empty, so he grabbed her arm once more, and led her there. She sat down on an empty gurney, as Luka examined the cut on her lip. "What happened?" he finally asked.

"Alex and I got in a fight. He was going to 'run away' so I tried to go after him but tripped over his play station. We stopped when he saw I was bleeding."

"Is that it?" Luka asked.'

She fixed him with a glare. "What do you think Luka?"

"Look, I'm sorry about last night, Sam. I don't know what came over me. I figure its just because Chen's father and all the things she is going through. I really am sorry."

She kissed him. "Okay. But remember, Luka, she's got Pratt."

"That's what I thought, too."

Sam smiled. "After the shift is over, do you want to get something to eat?"

Luka nodded. "Yeah. Well, seeing as we're not off for a while, why don't we get some coffee in the lounge?"

They both entered the lounge, but caught Carter and Abby in a very interesting position on the table.

"Uhhh" said Sam, but she burst out laughing.

Abby wriggled out from under Carter, buttoning up her coat, her face as red as a tomatoe. Luka started laughing too. True, he had dated Abby in the past, but Sam was his world now.

**8:30 a.m.**

Kerry peeked her head through the doors in the doctors lounge. "Luka?" Luka looked up.

"I'm trying to figure out whether to call a psych consult for this girl or not. Well, when she wakes up."

Luka was a bit surprised, because usually Kerry only tended to the patients that were at least awake or dying. "Her name is Sally." She said, and led him to Sally's hospital room.

Kerry quickly walked over to the girl, and pulled the blanket down.

Luka nearly dropped his coffee cup when he saw the girls cuts. She wasn't just the typical cutter. These cuts were all the way from her shoulders to her wrist, with not much space between them. He looked at Kerry. "If she wakes up, definitely call for a psych consult."

Kerry nodded.

"Luka?" she asked.

He turned.

"How are things with you and Sam?"

He gave her a weird look. "Fine…just fine. One more question. What was she brought in for? Excessive bleeding?"

Kerry shook her head. "Gunshot wound."

**9:45 a.m.**

Abby strolled out of the bathroom fixing herself up, after her and Carter's 'meeting.' She saw Kerry out of the corner of her eye, and immediately turned her head. Kerry watched her from the front desk. She leaned over to Sam and whispered, "Do you think everything's okay with her?"

Luka, who had his back turned to the two women, was trying hard not to laugh.

"I think everythings MORE than okay with her, if you know what I mean."

"No…" Kerry said, her mind was on Sally and most importantly Susan.

Luka turned around. "We caught John and Abby in a very interesting situation in the doctors lounge this morning."

Pratt, who had just walked in, dropped his coffee cup. "IN THE LOUNGE! Yo, we eat in there….or I do anyway…"

Kerry raised one eyebrow, as Sam broke into hysterical fits of laughter.

John came up to the desk. "Whats so funny guys?"

"Nothing" Pratt said, "have you seen Jing-Mei around anywhere?"

Kerry shook her head. "We should call."

"Hey, I know where she went" John said, "Elizabeth's down with the flu so she went to her house this morning. She told me to tell you she'd be late."

All of a sudden, Neela came running up to the front desk, a big smile on her face. "Susan just woke up!" she cried.


	9. JingMei

Jing-Mei woke up early. She was on at Eight, but didn't feel like going to work. She felt sort of bad about what Luka had done to Sam. Ah, it was just as well, she wouldn't end up with him. Ever. She had Pratt, anyways. She sighed, got up, showered, and dressed. Just then her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Dr. Chen, it's Elizabeth."

"Oh hi. Hey, you sound stuffy, what's the matter?"

"I'm caught down with a bit of the flu. And, well, listen, Katherine can't come to get Ella until three, so I was wondering if you could watch her until then."

"Oh, no problem Elizabeth."

"Thankyou so much, I appreciate it Dr. Chen."

"Please, call me Jing-Mei."

"Okay."

"See you in few minutes."

"Thanks again, Bye."

Jing-Mei switched the phone off, called Carter and told him she would be late. She got her things, and drove over to Elizabeth's house. She was greeted by little Ella at the door. "Hello, honey, how are you?"

"Good, you?"

"I'm doing fine thinks. Where's your mommy?"

"Mommy there." Ella pointed to the couch. Elizabeth's face was pale, and her nose was running.

"Elizabeth, you look like hell." Jing-Mei sad.

"Thanks, I think."

Jing-Mei laughed. "Can I get you anything to eat?"

"Soup and toast if you don't mind."

"Coming right up."

Jing-Mei made Elizabeth some toast and tomato soup, and gave it to her on a tray to eat. Ella sat in front of the TV.

"I got a call from Rachel today."

"Marks daughter?"

"Yes, she's getting married, isn't that wonderful?"

"That's great!" Jing-Mei cried, "when?"

"April."

"Wow. That's just- that's great."

"Yes. But she's only seventeen. I can't believe she's getting married one month before she graduates. Well, its her life. Mark had left her a letter for when she got married, I read it about a thousand times. I about broke down…." Elizabeth's voice trailed off, and a tear trickled down her cheek. Jing-Mei wiped it away.

"I miss him too."

Elizabeth nodded at her and smiled.

It was four o clock when Jing-Mei finally got to work. She greeted John and Neela, and was very happy when she heard that Susan had woken up. At around six o clock she decided to go see her.

"Hey!" she said as she entered the hospital room.

Susan smiled happily. "Hey Dr. Chen."

"How are you?"

"Not too shabby" Susan said jokingly.

"I knew you'd pull through. Have you seen Chuck yet? He sounds worried, I ran into him getting off the El."

"No. He was so drunk that night.." Susan's voice trailed off. Jing-Mei squeezed Susan's right hand.


	10. Cutters

Kerry was going to visit Susan, but when she saw Chuck in there with her, she decided not to. "Hey, Kerry!" Sam called from behind. Kerry turned.

"Sally woke up."

Kerry breathed a sigh of relief. "Alright."

She rushed to the girl's hospital room. Sally had pulled the sheet on her bed up to her chin, and her hair was in a ponytail. "Hello, Sally. I'm Dr. Weaver."

"Hey, Dr. Weaver. Um, could I have my sweater? There's a bit of a draft in here." Sally said nervously.

Kerry sighed. "Sally, we had to cut it open when we were removing the bullet from your chest. We've already seen the cuts, honey."

Sally's mouth opened. "W-what are you talking about?"

Kerry gently took Sally's left arm from beneath the blanket. Sally shivered, but let Kerry continue. "These" she said softly.

Sally bit her lip. "Yeah, so?"

Kerry set her arm back down. "You could end up cutting too deep."

"I KNOW" she growled, "but I'm careful."

"So was I" Kerry said, but bit her tongue when she realized what she said.

"You too?" Sally inquired.

Kerry sighed. "Yeah, when I was your age-'

"Kerry!" Chuny called, "we have another trauma coming in!" She sighed, and left the room.

PS: I KNOW ITS SHORT! WAA! Well, yeah. At LEAST I updated. Okay, next chappy coming soon!


	11. Comfort And Fights

Abby pushed the door to Susan's room open. She was screaming at Chuck. "GET OUT! I DON'T CARE! GET OUT, GET THE BABY!"

Chuck had tears streaming down his face, begging Susan's forgiveness. "Chuck" Abby said softly.

He turned his tearstained face towards her. She beckoned him out of the room, giving Susan a look of sympathy.

"Look, Susan is just very emotional right now. I know you didn't mean to crash, but if you talk to her more, then the harder it will be for her to forgive you."

Chuck gave Abby a look of confusion. "I'm going to get the baby, tell her I love her. Please." Abby nodded, and Chuck hugged her tightly. She didn't expect it, but patted his back gently.

"Thank you" Chuck said into her shoulder.

"No problem" she released him, just as Kerry came around the corner. Kerry waited until he left to walk up to Abby.

"What did you do that for?" Kerry asked softly, but Abby could hear the anger stitched in her voice.

"He was upset-' Abby started.

"Yeah, well, he just about killed Susan. Do you even care about her?" Kerry hissed.

Abby looked her right in the eyes. "He didn't mean to."

"HE WAS DRUNK!" Kerry shouted. Abby's boss frightened her, so she stumbled back into the wall.

"I know, but still, he didn't mean it." She said firmly.

Kerry shook her head angrily. "Alcohol, diseases, disorders, can all do things that hurt people. You should know, considering your problem, and your brother and all." Kerry regretted it the minute she said it.

"Abby I-'

"You meant it. I know. My family's screwed up." Abby's eyes were full of tears, as she stormed away, upset. She passed John in the hallway, who asked what was wrong. She pointed at Kerry, and ran into the bathroom.

"What the hell did you say to her?" John asked Kerry angrily.

"I didn't mean it" she said, "something about her brother…"

"Nice, Kerry. Real nice."

"Look I'm juggling a lot with my nerves and all-' she started.

He glared at her. "Yeah, great. WONDERFUL! Just don't do that to her anymore!" She looked at him, and walked away quickly. He shook his head and walked the other way.

Meanwhile, in the bathroom, Abby was crying hysterically in the stall. She pounded the door with her fist, calming down. When she looked presentable, she walked out of the bathroom, head held high. She felt an arm wrap around her shoulders.

"Hey, I talked to Kerry. Are you okay?" he asked.

She nodded her head. "I think I'm going to go talk to Susan, okay?" He smiled, and kissed her on the lips.

"Okay."

Abby took a deep breath as more tears threatened to come.She strolled into the room.

"Why were you hugging Chuck?" Susan asked accusingly.

"Susan, he loves you."

"Yeah well then he wouldn't get drunk while we he was driving!"

"Susan, when people are drunk, they really don't have control over their actions."

"Yeah, YOU SHOULD KNOW." Susan hissed. Abby's face fell a bit.

"Oh, Abby, I'm sorry-' Susan started, but Abby shushed her.

"It's okay, your upset." Susan's eyes filled with tears. Tears began streaming down her face.

"I…don't….understand…why…he….did….that" she said between gasping sobs. Abby sat close to the gurney slid an arm around Susan's shoulders. Susan seized Abby around the waist and began crying into her chest in an awkward embrace. Abby just sat there, rubbing her back, comforting her. Which was all she felt she could do.


	12. The Wilsons

Neela stared longingly across the street from the ambulance bay. How she wished to be back in Abby's apartment, sleeping.

"Waiting for an ambulance?" Kerry asked from behind her. She looked a bit shaken. Neela shook her head.

"Break. And It's over in about 5,4,3,2 and 1 seconds."

Kerry chuckled a bit, and smiled softly at Neela. Neela walked back into County, deciding she had better go check on Samantha. She opened the door tentatively to her room, and breathed a sigh of relief when she realized she was sleeping. Her eyes got huge however, when she saw a couple that appeared to be the girls parents standing over her.

"Hello….Mr. and Mrs. Wilson, how are you?" she asked meekly.

"How do you THINK we are?" asked the man who appeared to be Mr. Wilson. He had jet black hair and piercing green eyes. Creases of worry covered his face, and he was in a large black winter coat and jeans.

"I'm sorry, I'm your daughter's Doctor, Neela Rasgrota."

"Well hello DOCTOR" Mrs. Wilson growled angrily. She looked a bit more tough then her husband. Her hair was a light brown, tied on top of her head in a tight bun, and she had large blue eyes. She wore a light jacket and a long skirt.

"Ummm" Neela said nervously, her stomach twisting into knots, "your daughter is stable. She should be able to go home tomorrow morning."

"Like hell she is!" Mrs. Wilson shouted.

"We love her, but we can't take her in, even under these circumstances." Mr. Wilson added gently.

Neela closed her eyes for a moment, and took a deep breath. "Mr. And Mrs. Wilson, does your daughter live with you?"

"It's her winter break now. For school, anyways. But, yes, until she started staying out late when I told her not to. Stopped playing the violin and piano, my two favorite musical instruments. Didn't eat with us on occasion. Horrible, horrible things. We kicked her out a week ago after she spoke her mind in a very unpleasant matter, and this is the first time I have seen her since then, and look what she's done."

Neela could hardly believe her ears. _What a bitch! _She thought. "Mrs. Wilson, do you have any idea of what happened to your daughter?"

"Did that maniac boyfriend of hers beat her up?" She asked softly.

"Mariel, he's not a maniac…" started Mr. Wilson, but his wife shut him up with a glare.

"No. She was stabbed and raped. We're waiting for the DNA results in the semen we found in the pelvic exam." Neela said quickly, her hands shaking quite a bit.

Mrs. Wilson's face went pale for a moment.

"It will be a quick physical recovery, but mentally, unless she gets some help, she will suffer." Neela said, praying she could get through this woman's emotional hide. It was a misfortune on her part.

The woman bit her lip. She looked at Neela, her eyes filled with tears, and she stormed out of the room. "Mariel!" Mr. Wilson called after her. He gave Neela an 'I'm Sorry' look, and rushed out of the room after his wife.

Neela turned to follow the couple, when a weak voice from behind her said, "welcome to my life."Neela turned and faced Samantha. "Were you awake the whole time?" She asked incredulously. Samantha nodded.

"I'll be right back" Neela said, and turned to run after Samantha's parents. She found the two in the ambulance bay. Mrs. Wilson was screaming at her husband!

"SHE HAS COMPLETELY DISGRACED OUR FAMILY!" she yelled.

"ALL SHE DID WAS COME HOME LATE FOR CURFEW ONCE, GAVE UP YOUR DREAM, AND MISSED DINNER TWICE THIS WEEK BECAUSE SHE WAS ON THE PHONE! SHE TOLD YOU HOW SHE FELT, AND YOU STILL HAVE NO COMPASSION TOWARDS YOUR DAUGHTER!"

"THOSE WERE DISASTROUS THINGS! HOW CAN YOU EVEN LOOK AT HER!"

Mr. Wilson bowed his head.

She heard someone laugh from behind. Jing-Mei smiled at her. "Your girls parents?"

"Apparently." Neela said, her stomach twisting into knots, "I'm going to take them into the family room, and call for a psych consult."

"good luck" Jing-Mei said, and touched her shoulder. Neela sighed and walked towards the bantering couple.

"Mr. And Mrs. Wilson, it is important you stay strong for your daughter." She said a bit loudly.

"STAY STRONG MY ASS!" the woman shouted, "How could she do this to ME! I told her playing those instruments were the most important thing in the world, but she still didn't listen to ME! She made ME worry about her when she was late for curfew, and didn't even acknowledge her love for ME! She didn't even sit at the dinner table with ME! She cares about her friends more than ME! How could she do this to ME!"

"Me, me, me, me.." Mr. Wilson muttered sarcastically.

Mrs. Wilson charged at him as if she was a bull. Neela ran straight in front of her, and grabbed her by her forearms.

"LISTEN WOMAN! YOUR DAUGHTER IS IN THERE, SCARED TO DEATH, WHAT WILL SHE THINK IF HER MOTHER IS NOT THERE! YOUR HUSBAND IS RIGHT! YOU ARE THE MOST SELF-CENTERED, EGOISTIC BITCH THAT I'VE EVER MET IN MY ENTIRE LIFE!"

Mrs. Wilson's eyes got big. Jing-Mei stifled a laugh. Mr. Wilson's mouth hung open.

"Mrs. Wilson" Neela said apologetically, "that was totally unprofessional of me, I-'

The woman narrowed her eyes. She socked Neela hard in the stomach with her fist. Neela fell to the ground, the blow to her stomach had knocked the wind out of her. Mr. Wilson mouthed 'sorry' to her, before taking off after his wife.

"NEELA!" Jing-Mei yelled, and helped her colleague up. Kerry, who had watched from across the street, ran over to them.

"I'm fine" Neela winced, held her breath, and released it slowly. She let Jing-Mei and Kerry help her up, and placed a shaking hand atop her stomach. The trauma arrived, Neela assured Jing-Mei she was okay, and relied solely on the help of Kerry.

"Can you walk by yourself?" Kerry asked, her arm around Neela's waist. Neela nodded, and started to walk back to County. After about two feet, she felt a horrible pain in her stomach. She cried out and dropped to her knees.

_Not this. Anything but this. _She thought wearily.

Kerry helped her up once again. "We need to get you on a bed" Kerry said, and walked her back into county. "Neela! Your patients seizing!" Chuny called.

"She can't go right now" Kerry answered for her.

Kerry led her to the lounge. Neela sat down on the couch. She felt something well up inside her. She stifled her sob, but let the tear that she had been holding back run down her cheek. She wiped it away before Kerry could see it.

"Kerry, could you give me and ultrasound?" Neela asked.

Kerry's body went numb. She turned towards her. "What for?"

Neela swallowed, and closed her eyes. "I'm pregnant."


	13. I'm Sorry

Susan's eyes opened. The last thing she remembered doing was crying. Abby was hugging her. She felt a weight on her stomach. She looked down, and saw that Abby had grown tired and fell asleep on her. She was going to shake her away, when she saw the tired creases on her face, the painful look that was etched in her skin. Susan sighed, and softly stroked Abby's hair.

She saw a movement from the corner of her eye. She turned, and saw Chuck coming in, the baby in his arms. She opened her mouth to protest, but decided to let Abby sleep. She put a finger to her lips, and motioned toward Abby. Chuck nodded. The baby was sleeping. He gave Susan the child, and she gently rocked the baby in her arms. She gave him back to Chuck.

He sat down beside her, and whispered softly, "I'm sorry."

Susan saw the tears in his eyes. "It's okay." They shared a long kiss.

"Well, you guys finally got back together" they pulled away from each other quickly, both red in the face.

Abby smiled gently. The baby woke up. Abby took him into her arms, as Susan and Chuck shared another kiss. The room was filled with laughter and happiness.

Meanwhile Kerry and Neela walked down the empty hallway. Each loud step seemed to take an eternity, in Neela's point of view. Kerry had her arm around her waist, supporting her. Neela heard a bit of noise coming from Trauma 1. She stopped for a minute. She saw Chuck, Susan, and Abby all gathered around Susan's baby, smiling and playing with him. Neela looked away. Kerry wondered what she was getting upset with, then realized.

"Come on Neela" she said carefully.

Neela nodded, trembling visibly. They headed into an empty room, and Kerry sat Neela down. Neela rolled up her shirt, and Kerry started the ultrasound. Neela looked up at the screen hopefully. When she looked at it, everything crumbled. Everything fell to the ground. Her eyes filled with tears.

Kerry looked at her. "Neela…I can't find a heartbeat" she said softly, "I….I'm sorry."

Note: short and sad I know! You will find out who got her pregnant in the next chapter. Keep reading! (I think I'm crying myself now)


	14. Dizzy

Elizabeth was going to work the night shift. It was just a 24 hour flu, so she decided to go. She left Ella with the babysitter.

She arrived in the ER around eleven. Jing-Mei was at the admit desk. She walked up to her. "Elizabeth, you shouldn't be here, your sick."

Elizabeth shook her head. "I'm fine Dr. Chen."

"Okay" Jing-Mei said, "I'm off in about thirty minutes. And call me Jing-Mei."

She gave the woman and went to check on a patient in curtain three. Elizabeth walked up to Frank. "Hey, how is Susan?"

Frank looked at her. "She's fine, forgiven Chuck, playing with her kid. And they lived happily ever after…"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and walked away, chuckling softly to herself. She headed into Trauma 1.

Abby was playing with Susan's baby outside the room, and Susan and Chuck were talking to eachother.

She peeked her head through the door. "Hello?"

Susan looked up and smiled. "Elizabeth!" she turned to Chuck, "could you give us a minute, hun?"

He nodded and left. Elizabeth sat down by her. "How are you doing?"

"Fine fine" she said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, "my stomach still hurts a bit. Well, there was a humongous piece of glass in it." Elizabeth smiled a bit, and patted Susan's hand.

Neela couldn't believe it. She simply couldn't believe it. Her body was numb. She couldn't even cry. She was a bit surprised that she wasn't bleeding at all.

"What I don't understand is the fact that the fetus died from being punched, I mean-'

"It was already damaged Kerry. The punch probably just furthered the fetus' suffering. I thought it was still alive, I really did, but-'

"What happened, Neela?"

"Last night, I fell. Hard. I checked for blood, there was none. When I woke up this morning, the blanket I was sleeping on had a large red stain on it. I checked myself, and I wasn't bleeding any longer. I started to get this horrible feeling in my stomach, like punching repeatedly. I figured I was going to have it-' she stopped for a moment, "but I didn't. I don't know why, it's not logical. I did an ultrasound this morning. To my surprise, I thought I saw a weak heartbeat. Abby came in and told me it wasn't, she said it was something else, but I was so happy about it I didn't believe her. Then, I guess, the punch stopped everything. I mean, you had to practically drag me here, and I'm feeling kind of lightheaded."

Neela looked down. Tears rolled down her face, but she didn't make a noise. "It's not fair!" she yelled weakly, and pounded the gurney with her fist.

"Neela, I know what your feeling…" Kerry said, and touched her arm. Neela jerked away instantly.

"HOW IN THE NAME OF HELL COULD YOU KNOW WHAT I'M FEELING RIGHT NOW KERRY!"

Kerry looked at her. "I miscarried too."

Neela felt the start of a lump in her throat. "Oh, god, Kerry, I'm sorry, I really am…."

Kerry patted her on the hand gently. "It's alright, it's alright. I've got Henry."

Neela looked down. Another tear ran down her cheek. She didn't bother to wipe it away. "Neela, who's the father?"

The question. She knew the question was coming. "R-ray."

Kerry pursed her lips. "What happened?"

"Two months ago I spent the night at his place, I got locked out. We drank a bit too much…..and..and.." her voice started to quiver, "the next morning, he couldn't remember anything."

Kerry opened her mouth to speak, but Neela continued. "Really, he thought I just spent the night."

"Kerry. I think I'm going to have it naturally, if its not harmful."

"It's not harmful Neela. That's the way I had m-mine."

"Kerry, I don't understand though. I'm not bleeding. I don't feel so good…" she said softly.

Kerry's face went white. "You could be bleeding internally. We need to get you on a gurney, there's one at the far side of the room."

"Come on, Neela, I'll help you up." Kerry wrapped her arm around Neela's waist, and hoisted her up. Kerry managed this by relying on Neela to support her left side, and balance the other with her crutch. Neela began to feel dizzy.

"Kerry…." She mumbled, "I don't feel so-" but before she could finish, she collapsed to the floor.

Notes: Dun. Dun. Dun. Sad, I know. I'm sorry for leaving you guys with cliffhangers, but I figure it's the best way to end my chapters. LOL Naomi P, I just finished reading your review as I finished the last sentence.


	15. Broken

Sam stood at the admit desk, staring at a chart. All of a sudden, she heard Kerry yell for help. She rushed to the room where Kerry was shouting from, and burst in. She saw Neela, collapsed on the floor, Kerry cradling her, trying to get her body up. She bent down to help her boss, and they eventually got Neela onto a gurney.

"Oh my god" she said, exasperated, "that's two staff members in two days. Kerry, what happened?"

"She was pregnant, she fell last night, someone punched her today, she's bleeding internally."

Her mouth fell open and she almost tripped over a suture kit, left on the floor of the room. Neela? Pregnant?

She could feel Kerry's eyes on her, glaring, and they quickly rushed out of the room. "ABBY!" Sam yelled. Abby quickly handed the baby to Chuck, and rushed up to what she thought was an incoming Trauma. She managed to keep her ground when she saw Neela lying there.

"Sam, we didn't need her. I'm paging surgery. She needs to go up to the OR."

"What happened?" Abby asked breathlessly.

"She was pregnant, got hit in the stomach, and is bleeding internally." Sam stated.

"Pregnant!" Abby nearly shrieked.

Heads turned.

"Abby, could you PLEASE keep your voice down?" Kerry snapped.

"Kerry, could you PLEASE stop being a bitch?" she shot back.

Sam squeezed her eyes shut, prepared for World War Three. "Abby, just because YOU have a dysfunctional family, YOU have no supportive family, and the THOUSANDS of relationships that have been broken with this staff, does NOT mean anyone has to give a damn!"

Sam's mouth hung open. Abby looked at her. She turned, and stormed away. Sam, felt tears come to her eyes, stifled, a sob, and walked over to curtain one, where Luka was examining a patient.

Kerry stood motionless. "Um, Kerry, can I take her up to the OR now?" Elizabeth asked, Dorset at her side. Kerry nodded, and put her had over her mouth. What had she done?

Sam rushed to Curtain One. "Okay Beth Anne" Luka said to a small girl, sitting on the edge of the gurney, "we're almost done stitching up your finger."

She just stayed and watched him finish the suture. He was rather startled when he turned and found her standing there.

The little girl and her father left Curtain One. The curtains were still drawn all the way around the gurney. "Sam? Are you alright?"

The simple question pushed Sam over the edge.

Tears began to pour from her eyes. She placed a hand over her mouth, trying to quiet her sobs. Luka knew this wasn't just tears. Sam was REALLY crying. The kind of crying you do when everything around you is crumbling, and there's no way to stop it. When everything just turns into a huge mess of sadness. He wrapped his arms around her tightly. He felt her many tears soak through his coat, his sweater, and his thin T-shirt. He rubbed her back and whispered comforting words into her hair.

He asked her what was wrong again. "Nee….La" she hiccupped, "internal…bleeding….miscarriage…" his hands tightened across her back, and began to rock her steadily back and forth.

"Everything will be alright" he whispered, "I hope."


	16. Ray Finds Out

Abby stormed to the admit desk. She wiped the patient she had just discharged from the board, and slammed the rag down on the table. She grabbed a pen from the desk. "That time of the month Abby?" Frank joked, then turned back to the comic he was reading.

"Shutup Frank!" Abby yelled, and threw the pen at the back of his head.

"OW!" he yelled. Jerry snickered.

"Hey, Abby, hey!" Carter said, and grabbed her arm as she stomped away from the desk.

"Are you upset?" he asked.

"No" Abby said sarcastically, "I'm just storming around, yelling, and…..and…THROWING PENS AT PEOPLE for no reason!"

Carter was taken aback.

"Oh…my….god. I'm sorry, I'm sorry. John. I'm sorry…I just…..I just…" she couldn't go in. She put her hand over her mouth and took a deep breath. "Neela is in the OR."

His first sympathetic look turned into a look of shock. "W- why?"

"She was pregnant, and some lady punched her. She's bleeding internally." She said. She wrapped her arms around herself. Carter attempted to hug her, but Abby pushed him away.

"I'm sorry, I just need to be alone right now." She left in a haste. He watched her march down the hallway. He saw Kerry standing by the elevator, staring at absolutely nothing.

"Kerry?" he said softly, and approached her.

She looked up quickly. Her hands shook slightly. "Yeah?"

"Who's the father?" he asked.

She looked up. "I can't….just……how do you know?"

"Abby" he said sharply, "who's the father, Kerry?"

She looked down. "Ray" she whispered.

His face went white.

Ray cleared a patient from the board. He rubbed his eyes. He was tired as hell. He turned around and jumped back a little, seeing as Carter's face was inches from his. "Whoa man, no need to get so close" he said.

Carter shook his head. "Make it a habit of sleeping with girls then dumping them, Ray?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Neela."

"I never slept with Neela."

"Don't give me that, Ray. Think about, oh say, the last two months in your 'love' life."

"Well, she- no! It couldn't be, could it? She spent the night, but we didn't do- I was sort of drunk when she left- and- oh god! She's pregnant, isn't she?"

"She WAS" Carter spat, looking upon the man with disgust.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Ray asked fearfully.

"Something happened and she lost the baby. She's up in the OR, bleeding internally. Thanks a lot Ray."

Ray looked at Carter for a minute, on the edge of tears. He met a split second decision and sprinted away from his fellow doctor, heading for the OR.


End file.
